Demolition
by Leisey
Summary: "They say that if you chant 'All Might' into a mirror three times, Midoriya turns up because he's such a big All Might fanboy." Shouto knew that theory was ridiculous, but that didn't mean he was above trying it.


_For Livinglittlelie, the queen of turning me into anime trash._

* * *

 **Demolition**

* * *

Shouto didn't really know when his fascination with Midoriya Izuku began.

He supposed it was on their first day of school, when Midoriya sent a ball flying and broke his finger in the process. Shouto had been taken aback, because Midoriya had been decidedly average until throwing the ball a ridiculously long way and proudly proclaiming to Aizawa-sensei that he could still move.

His attention had been caught and it _stayed_ caught.

Shouto supposed it made sense. Midoriya had a quirk that was similar to All Might's and Shouto had been raised to conquer the number one hero. It was understandable that he'd notice a similar power.

What he didn't understand was when his fascination with Midoriya turned into an all-consuming crush.

Well, no, he could pinpoint when that started. It was definitely during the sports festival, when Modoriya had gone out of his way and severely injured himself, just to help Shouto with his own problems.

His crush had just grown from there. It grew even bigger every time Midoriya has paid him any attention, or even smiled in his direction. Since then, Midoriya had taken it upon himself to include Shouto in nearly everything he was doing. Lunch, study groups, training, Midoriya insisted he be there. As a result, Shouto had become significantly closer to Uraraka and Iida, and he quite liked being a constant–if quiet–member of their group.

So yes, he knew when the crush started and he knew how it grew into something that took up nearly his every waking thought (and a significantly large number of dreams). He just didn't know what to do about it.

That's why he was standing in front of his dorm room mirror, thinking over what he'd heard Kirishima joke about in the cafeteria that afternoon: "They say that if you chant 'All Might' into a mirror three times, Midoriya turns up because he's such a big All Might fanboy."

Midoriya had laughed, of course, not even trying to deny the accuracy of the statement. Everyone within earshot had laughed, as they all knew how much their classmate adored the number one hero. Although Shouto thought there was something to be said about All Might caring just as much about the freckled, green haired teen.

"All Might," he said into his mirror.

He felt foolish doing such a thing. He felt ridiculous for even entertaining the idea, but he did it anyway. He craved Midoriya, despite the fact he'd seen him for most of the day. Despite the fact that he wouldn't do or say anything to Midoriya about his crush, even if he was there. Like always, he would just sit and quietly enjoy Midoriya's company, revelling in the moments where a wry comment from him brought out a beaming smile on Midoriya's face.

Midoriya…Midoriya. What would it feel like to call him 'Izuku', or even 'Deku,' like Uraraka and Bakugou were fond of calling him?

"All Might," he repeated.

Shouto knew nothing would happen when he said it a final time. He knew he was just entertaining foolish fantasies. It was just hard not to want, to need, to _pine_ after Midoriya. Shouto had tried to control himself around his classmate–crush –object of his obsession–and for the most part, he'd been successful. He was used to being emotionless. To hide away his feelings and to be stone-faced; he could control himself.

But that was just the thing. Midoriya made him _want_ to lose control.

Ever since the sports festival, since their fight, since his words– _"It's_ your _power, isn't it?!"_ –Midoriya has had an effect on Shouto. At first it was to use his left hand, to go visit his Mother, to get more involved with class activities. But as Shouto's affection for his classmate grew, so did the effect. Now it was harder to remain quiet around Midoriya and remain in control of his emotions.

He made Shouto's heart race, and his hands itch to take the other boy's. Sometimes, his left side would even be warmer than normal simply by being around his crush. It was inconvenient, and he occasionally had to explain away his random bouts of heat, but Shouto still craved it. Craved _Midoriya_. He wanted to let go. He wanted to break down the walls he'd built up around himself and confess. He wanted to press Midoriya up against a wall and kiss him senseless.

He wanted to lose control.

No, no. Reign it in. Rebuild the walls. Nothing will come of this. Midoriya doesn't feel the same. He's just a friend. A cherished friend, but nothing more.

And yet–

"All Might," he said for a final time.

There was a knock at his door.

Shouto froze and stared at the door, wide-eyed. No. There was no possible way. Shouto wasn't that lucky, and even if it was who he wanted it to be on the opposite side of that door, it didn't mean anything.

"Todoroki-kun?" Midiorya's muffed voice sent the ice and fire wielder's heart racing.

He took a moment to calm himself and then said, "Come in."

Trying to calm himself did nothing. His heart still raced and his breath still caught at the sight of Midoriya.

His visitor looked around the room and Shouto realised it was the first time he'd been in there. Normally he went to Midoriya's, or Ochako's, or Iida's, or wherever Midoriya was. It was a testament to how much the teen affected him, that Shouto was actively going to seek him out, not the other way around.

"Your room," Midoriya observed. "It's very plain. Not that there's anything wrong with that! In fact, it suits you and I can see why you wouldn't have anything on your walls, because you're a very reserved person. But I know you like All Might, would you like one of my All Might posters? I have heaps. One of them is even signed, if you'd like that one. But maybe you shouldn't, because your Dad hates All Might and if he saw it then…"

He was going off on one of his endearingly cute rambles. While Shouto was certain Midoriya hadn't come to his room to comment on the décor, he was happy to let him go on. He listened with a soft smile as his crush yabbered on about the pros and cons of putting up an All Might poster.

When he realised what he was doing, Midoriya cut himself off with an adorable little squeak and clamped his hands over his mouth. "Todoroki-kun! Why didn't you stop me?"

Shouto didn't even try to lie. "I like listening to you talk."

Was that a blush on the other teen's cheek, or was Shouto just imagining it?

"That wasn't why I came here. I wasn't supposed to get distracted, but then I saw your room and just thought that..."

Shouto, seeing that his classmate—friend—crush—all of the above?—was about to go off on another tangent, despite being adamant not to, asked, "Then why are you here, Midoriya?"

"That."

Shouto looked confused at the brief and entirely unhelpful answer. "That…what?"

Now there was a _definite_ blush on Midoriya's face; he looked nervous, skittish. "Uraraka-san said I should try, because she thinks it's not one sided, and I'm not sure and I don't want to make it weird. It's okay if you don't feel the same—"

Shouto approached him slowly, as if to not scare him off. Although, part of it was to give himself a moment to come to grips with what Midoriya was saying, because it _sounded_ like…Well, Shouto didn't even want to consider what it sounded like. It was better not to hope, that way he was never disappointed.

"Midoriya, what is it?" He asked, his voice surprisingly even.

" _That_. That's it. That's why I'm here—at least, it's part of the reason—and I'm not sure if you'll agree, but…" He trailed off, took a deep breath and continued. "I don't want you to call me Midoriya anymore. I want you to call me Izuku."

Shouto froze, his mouth hanging slightly open in surprise. Was he not just wondering what it would be like to be able to call him by his first name?

Part of Shouto couldn't believe it. He'd had this dream countless times before. Midoriya— _Izuku_ —would come in, they'd call each other by their first names, they'd kiss, sometimes they'd do more and then Shouto would wake, feeling disappointed and highly unsatisfied.

Izuku was bright red at this point and Shouto realised that he hadn't actually replied yet.

"Todoroki-kun?" Izuku looked moments from running away. "Do you not—? You don't agree. That's okay, maybe I just presumed too much. I'll just leave."

He turned to rush out the door. This finally kicked Shouto's brain back into gear, and he grabbed the fleeing teen's arm. "Izuku," he said, the name sounding foreign, yet so completely _right_ on his tongue. "I'm sorry, you just surprised me."

Izuku slowly turned back around to face him and Shouto reluctantly let go of his arm. "Todoroki-kun?"

"Shouto."

Izuku's breath caught. "You mean—?"

"Please, call me Shouto."

Izuku lit up. A wide, beaming smile that looked so beautiful, Shouto knew he'd be dreaming about it for days, stretched across his face. "Thank you."

Shouto had been dancing around what he felt for his green haired classmate for months. First it was simply an awareness of him, an acceptance and like of him as a fellow student and a rival to the top. Then it was friendship, after Izuku put himself through hell to destroy all the problems Shouto'd been carrying. Then there was like, an all-consuming crush that took up his every waking thought.

And now? Now, in that one little moment, he knew what to call how he felt for the person in front of him.

He was in love with Midoriya Izuku.

"Thank _you_ , Izuku," he returned, unable to voice the realisation he'd just come to.

Like always, he'd hold his affection in and enjoy the pleasure of being the other's friend, nothing more. His revelation didn't make it any easier to build up the walls around his heart and act nonchalant. To act like he didn't crave Izuku's touch, taste and mere presence—was he not just chanting All Might's name to summon him there?—but he had to try.

He _had_ to.

"You said that was part of the reason you were here," he said, in an attempt at normalcy.

Izuku was usually very good with words. He could draw you in, change your whole world view. In that moment, however, he turned bright red and started stuttering. "U-uh—w-well—about that. You see, I—um," he broke off with a sigh and looked down.

"Yes?" Shouto prompted, when Izuku just continued to stare at the floor.

His head shot up, and a determined glint was in his eyes. "This is stupid," Izuku declared. "I should just say it. I'm going to say it. Okay, here goes." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Shouto-kun."

Shouto just stared at him in shock.

"And I know you don't feel the same," Izuku continued, "despite the fact that Uraraka-san is _adamant_ you do. And I know I just made it really weird between us, but I wanted you to know that. You've been through so much, Shouto-kun, and you deserve to hear that you are loved. Despite everything you've gone through, you're so cool and I know you've gonna be an amazing hero one day. And you're _beautiful_. Your fire and ice, both separate and together is beautiful, your smile is beautiful. The way you care for all our classmates, even if you're unsure how to show it is beautiful. Your eyes are beautiful, your laugh is beautiful, your scar is beauti— _mmfft_!"

Izuku was always the one who was better with words. Shouto always thought that Izuku could talk enough for the both of them, and was quite content to listen in lieu of speaking. Shouto was good at _actions_. At doing things instead of talking about it. So, while Izuku's words tore down wall after stubborn wall he'd put up to mask his feelings, Shouto spurred into action.

In a move he'd only ever dreamt of, he leant forward and gently pressed his lips to Izuku's. It was quick, soft and inexperienced, but it was well worth it for the squeak Izuku made when he cut him off.

Shouto reluctantly pulled away and was rewarded with a gobsmacked Izuku. His classmate—crush— _love_ —was uncharacteristically silent, and Shouto tried to make the most of that as he could.

"I love you too," he said. "You're labouring under the illusion that your feelings are unrequited, but I assure you, they are not."

Izuku mouthed his name, seeming awestruck.

Shouto noticed the other teen's eyes drifting to his lips. If that wasn't arousing enough, Izuku then had to go and bite his own.

His walls crumbled. Shouto craved, he _yearned_ ; there was no going back from this. His walls were demolished and he knew that he wouldn't be building them back up again.

For one small, super-charged moment, they simply stared at each other. Then, as one, they moved, colliding in a flurry of limbs and desperate kisses.

Izuku's lips were soft, but his hands—the hands he'd damaged in his quest to help Shouto—were rough and trailing everywhere: grasping at Shouto's shirt, digging into his multi-coloured hair, pulling him ever-closer.

How many times had he dreamt of this and woken up at this precise moment? But this time…This time he wasn't asleep and was quite happy to push his partner up against the door and kiss him hard, like he'd always fantasised of doing.

Izuku gave a little moan and it was swallowed by Shouto's lips. Despite being exceedingly inexperienced, he must have been doing something right, if _that_ was the reaction he was getting out of the boy he was kissing.

The control he'd so tightly held onto around Izuku was gone. His pulse was racing, desire thrummed in his veins and with every kiss, he felt himself get warmer and warmer.

That thought gave him pause. He was hot, very hot. He was—

Izuku kissed him on the neck; Shouto caught fire.

The pair sprang apart as flames flickered to life on his left arm. Even as he spluttered apologies and willed them out, Izuku was leaning in to press another kiss to his lips. "It's okay, Shouto-kun," his classmate— friend—boyfriend?—said as he pulled away. "That's understandable. We'll just have to practice on getting it under control for next time."

Practice? Next time? So he agreed that kissing was something they should continue to do? So Shouto was allowed to kiss Izuku as much as he liked?

He blushed as his over-active mind went over everything they'd done over the last few minutes; the flames roared to life again, higher than before.

 _Woop! Woop! Woop!_ Shrieked the fire alarm on the ceiling above them. "Emergency! Evacuate now!" It told them. _Woop! Woop! Woop!_ "Emergency! Evacuate now!"

They cringed as the heard the shouts of protests from their classmates around the dorm.

"Who the fucking fuck did that?!" Bakugou roared, his voice faded from distance, but still exceedingly angry.

Shouto and Izuku shared a happy, sheepish grin.

 _Whoops_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hi everyone!_

 _This is my first attempt at a BNHA fic and I'm a bit nervous about it. I kind of feel like dumping it at the fandom and running away screaming. That said, I hope you liked it and I hope I got the characterisation right. This started out as a dumb joke, and then grew into this._

 _I only watch the anime, but it has turned me into Tododeku trash. I know at this point in the show, they're not living in dorms. But fanfiction told me that that's eventually going to be a thing, so I made them live in dorms because it was easier._

 _This fic is for Livinglittlelie, who is amazing and turned me into BNHA trash in the first place. While she's yet to write a BNHA fic, I'm sure she will eventually *hint hint*_

 _Please let me know what you thought in the reviews._

 _Much love,_

 _Leisey._


End file.
